This Is My Idea
This Is My Idea is a song from The Swan Princess. Lyrics Young Derek: I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer I'll bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box Young Odette: He looks conceited Young Derek: What a total bummer Both: If I get lucky, I'll get chicken pox Young Derek: So happy you could come Young Odette: So happy to be here Both: How I'd like to run Young Odette: This is not my idea Young Derek: This isn't my idea Both: Of fun Queen Uberta: The children seem to get along quite nicely King William: We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks Queen Uberta: My dear King William, that's my point precisely King William: It's such good parenting Queen Uberta: And politics, so happy we agree King William: I think we've got a deal Queen Uberta: Derek's quite a catch King William: This is my idea Queen Uberta: This is my idea Both: Of the match Queen Uberta: (laughs) And such fun! (Instrumental bridge) King William: Good heavens, child, don't dawdle We can't keep Derek waiting Young Odette: I haven't packed or washed my hair And Father, I get seasick Queen Uberta: They soon will be arriving Is that respect you're showing? Young Derek: You make me kiss her hand again I swear I'm gonna be sick! King William: One day, Prince Derek will be her intended Queen Uberta: Splendid! Young Derek: We've tried all summer, but we just can't lose her Young Odette: Hey fellas, wait up! Young Bromley: Quick, put on some speed! Young Derek: When picking teams Young Bromley: Or friends Young Derek: I never choose her! Young Bromley: You'd think she'd take a hint and learn to read Young Odette: This really isn't fair Both: We really couldn't care Young Odette: Boys, it's all or none! This is not my idea Both: This isn't my idea All three: Of fun Chorus: Long before they met Derek and Odette We're destined to be wedded However, anyone could see The only point on which they didn't disagree Was that the very thought of summertime Was dreaded Teen Derek: She tries to talk me into playing dress-up She's always flirting with the castle guards Teen Bromley: I think you really sorta like her, fess-up Teen Derek: I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards Four sevens and a ten Teen Odette: I think I've won again Both: Every time she's won Teen Odette: This is my idea Teen Derek: This isn't my idea All three: Of fun Villagers: We need a royal wedding I'd love to be invited At least, we'd get a holiday to rest our plows and axes Someday, these two will marry Two lands will be united And with some luck their marriage my result in lower taxes King William: What if Odette doesn't go for the merger? Queen Uberta: Urge her! Both (Adult Derek and Adult Odette): For as long as I remember, We've been told we'd someday wed Every June until September Adult Derek: All their pushing and annoying hints Adult Odette: I've got bruises with their fingerpints Adult Derek: I can do much better, I am sure Adult Odette: He's so immature I see him smiling and my knees start buckling I see inside him and my doubts are gone Adult Derek: She started out as such an ugly duckling And somehow suddenly became a swan Adult Odette: So happy to be here Adult Derek: Til now I'd never knew Both: It is you I've been dreaming of Adult Derek: This is my idea Adult Odette: This is my idea Both (King William and Queen Uberta): What a good idea, such a charming and romatic notion Chorus: This is my idea (This is my idea) Such a good idea (Such a good idea) What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion This is exactly my idea of love (Instumental bridge) Adult Odette: This is my idea Adult Derek: This is my idea Both: This is my idea of... Chorus: Love Trivia * Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:Songs Category:The Swan Princess songs